forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Coupé Black Series
}} }} The 2012 Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Coupé Black Series - abbreviated as M-B C63 - is a RWD sports car by Mercedes-Benz featured in Forza Motorsport 4 as part of the June Meguiar's Car Pack and in all subsequent main series titles. Synopsis The C 63 AMG was introduced in 2012 as the fourth model of the Black Series, a line of track-oriented high-performance cars by AMG. The C 63 AMG received numerous upgrades, most notably a engine and extensively modified bodywork to improve handling. The Black Series was available in 2012 as part of a limited production run of 800 units. It is powered by an M 156 codenamed V8 engine with 6.2L displacement. It comes with forged internals, a lighter crankshaft and a new engine control unit that increase power to at 6800 rpm and torque to at 5000 rpm. It sends power to the rear wheels through a seven-speed automatic transmission and limited-slip differential with fan-aided cooling. The bodywork has been altered by a front splitter in combination with a boot spoiler lid and diffusor, which generate more downforce for improved driving stability and cornering. It also comes with coil-over suspension and forged alloy 19" wheels that reduce unsprung weight to further improve handling. Overall, the Black Series has a moderate weight of and somewhat nose-heavy chassis as indicated by a weight distribution of (54/46)%.Specifications - media.daimler.com Special Variants 220px|right Horizon Edition The Horizon Edition is an upgraded variant in Forza Horizon 3 featuring a stock Performance Index rating of , a Speed Skills boost and matte black paint design. It comes with an upgrade preset including HRE aftermarket wheels and a Twin Turbo conversion. It can be won from a Horizon Wheelspin or can be bought off of the Auction House. 220px|right Forza Edition The Forza Edition in Forza Motorsport 7 comes with a 30% credits bonus as its primary boost that is doubled for racing at Yas Marina. Its visual appearance is similar to its Forza Horizon 3 counterpart, but the twin turbochargers are removed in order to comply with its homologated class tune. Since the July 2018 update it can be bought for 295,000 CR via the Buy Cars menu. Statistics Performance Trivia *Its engine - known as 6.2L V8 in-game - is an engine swap option for numerous cars in Forza Horizon 3 and Forza Horizon 4. *It can be customized with the optional front bumper and rear wing that comes with some real life models. Gallery FM4 Mercedes C63AMG BlackSeries.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM5 Mercedes C63AMG BlackSeries.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM6 M-B C63 AMG.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 MercedesBenz C63 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 MercedesBenz C63 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH Mercedes C63AMG BlackSeries.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' FH2 Mercedes C63AMG BlackSeries.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 Mercedes C63AMG BlackSeries.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Mercedes C63AMG BlackSeries Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 C63 Black Series Front.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 C63 Black Series Rear.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Special FM7 C63 12 FE Front.jpeg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 C63 12 FE Rear.jpeg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 C63 12 HE Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 C63 12 HE Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 C63 Black Series LW Front.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 C63 Black Series LW Rear.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 C63 Black Series LW 2 Front.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 C63 Black Series LW 2 Rear.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' References